Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a method for manufacturing semiconductor structure.
Description of Related Art
Generally, in manufacturing a semiconductor structure that has an image sensing area, an optical glass is bonded to a wafer through a dam element, and then an etching process, a chemical vapor deposition (CVD) process, a physical vapor deposition (PVD) process, an electroplating process, or a grinding process is performed to the wafer. However, since coefficient thermal expansion (CTE) of the optical glass is different from that of the dam element, warpage may occur in the optical glass, the dam element, and the wafer after a high temperature process (e.g., CVD).
The aforementioned warpage is more obviously formed in a semiconductor structure that has a large image sensing area. Since the dam element is located outside the image sensing area, and an increase of the size of the image sensing area is referred to as a decrease of a supporting force of the dam element to the optical glass and the wafer, the warpage is prone to occur. As a result, after chip packages are formed by dicing the stacked optical glass, dam element, and wafer, product yield of the chip packages is difficult to improve.